Earbuster180
by Bluecynder
Summary: Carl buys new speakers and... oh what the f**k I can't explain it very well but still its a good fanfic just read


Aqua Teen Hunger Force Fan-Fiction

By Drake

Episode Title: "Earbuster 180"

-

Scene 1

(Since Scion has been advertising on [Adult Swim I thought this would make a funny intro)

The show starts the traditional way, with Dr. Weird's lab.

Dr. Weird: Gentleman! Behold, I give you the new hotness!

Steve looks to the door in fear. The door opens and reveals a Pearl Blue Scion xB, fully customized, and lowered, with underbody lights, and large chrome rims with low pro-tires, and hood is open.

Dr. Weird: I have harnessed the power of government grants to Pimp My Ride.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief.

Dr. Weird: Go on, check it out.

Steve carefully approaches the vehicle, and reluctantly sticks his head into the engine bay under the hood. The hood suddenly begins to slam down on Steve violently and repetitively, blood flies everyplace, with munching sounds Steve is sucked into the engine compartment and the hood closes. Dr. Weird laughs his evil laugh and the opening theme song starts.

-

Scene 2

Opens with Master Shake watching TV in the living room, The view does not allow a view of the screen, but the words can be heard.

Male voice from TV: No one ever gets tired of seeing naked college girls.

Female screams and giggles can be heard.

Male voice from TV: And all this topless coed goodness can be yours right now with your credit card order to… (The TV is interrupted by a loud thumping of bass music.)

Shake gets up from the Chair and runs to the door.

-

Scene 3

The scene is an outside view of Carl's house. Carl pulls up in his "2 Wicked" sports car, and the screen shakes when the bass hits. Two large speakers can be scene sticking out of the back window of this ride, they bounce with the beat. Carl turns the car off, which stops the music, and is going to his house when Shake runs in the frame and cuts him off.

Shake: And just what the hell do you think you're doing? I was watching a very important documentary related to my detective work, when I was rudely interrupted by your ruckus

Carl: I can't hear a word you're saying there, but that's ok, it's nice for a change. You must be noticing my new stereo there, ugh, you like?

The camera pans around and looks at this car, the speakers are so large that the rear window had to be removed so they could be mounted. They are mounted upside down (show car style) and have very large wires running off them. They say "Earbuster 180DB" on them.

Carl: Yea, those are the new Earbuster 180s, there so loud they've been banned in Europe, and the ladies, yea, they love em.

Shake: I don't care how nice they are, all I'm saying is that I have important detective work to do, and you need to not be breaking my concentration and if you keep disturbing me, then I'm going to have no choice but to come over hear and pick your brain, with a ice pick.

Carl: Still can't hear you, but then again, still don't care. Now why don't you get out my way and back in your house, before I kick your break my foot off in your milkshake ass.

Frylock floats into the Screen, he looks briefly at the cartoonishly oversized speakers and floats over to Carl.

Frylock: Hey their Carl, I couldn't help but notice the loud earthquake and books falling off the shelves in the lab, and then I see you've got new speakers.

Carl: Huh? Oh yea, they're the new Earbuster 180s, imported from Iceland, and the ladies can't get enough of them, just like me.

Frylock: How did you pay for all this?

Carl: What about a clay orifice?

Frylock Yelling: No, How can you afford this?

Shake starts to walk off.

Carl: I put it on my new Debt Master Gold Credit Card, 25 apr, I'll have them paid for in just 6 years.

Shake hears the "credit card" can quickly turns around.

Frylock: You should really watch out for those high interest rates… (He is interrupted by Shake)

Shake: Credit Card? My good buddy Carl, I need to borrow your card, to order a documentary, it's about solving crimes, and examining hot college girls, I mean, forensic evidence.

Carl: No can do mister, food monster, besides, it's ugh almost maxxed out.

Frylock: Shake, go back in the house.

Shake: But I need it, I must have it, if I didn't look at that evidence over and over again, then what kind of detective would I be?

Frylock: Now Shake!

Frylock: How can your card be almost maxxed out if it's brand new?

Shake realizes he won't be getting the card and leaves.

Carl: Well, these speakers weren't cheap, and then I used the rest to order an ugh, growth supplement off the Internet.

Frylock: Ok Carl, I'm not going to tell you how you should spend your money, but you shouldn't ever go over the limit, it's very bad for you credit.

Carl: Look at it this way, it's an investment, one set of speakers, and one years supply of "Wonder Dong" and the women are going to flock to me in droves.

Frylock: Whatever Carl.

-

Scene 4

Sometime later the teens in the house and the whole house is shaking from the Earbusters in Carl's car. Frylock floats into the living room with earmuffs on.

Frylock: We have to find a way to get Carl to turn his music down.

Meatwad: Yea, I can't get any sleep and my eye won't stop twitching.

Meatwad's eye is twitching in tune with the bass hits.

Shake: Don't worry, I'm already on it.

The screen pans over to show Master Shake finishing a noose.

Frylock: No Shake, were going to try talking to him first.

Shake: Good, Go on, try that, and when it don't work you can help me string him up.

-

Scene 5

The Mooninites are steeling beer from a convenience store called "Grab and Go". Ignignokt (the bigger green one) and Err (the smaller pink one) are each dragging cases of beer out the door as the alarm rings.

As they get to the ship the store clerk (who is of Middle Eastern origin) is standing at the door yelling at them in a foreign language and shaking his fist.

Ignignokt: Do not mock us, we are superior beings, behold, I am giving you the bird."

Err: Yea mother flucker, the bird.

They both flip off the clerk.

Ignignokt: Let us take leave of this primitive planet and return to our glorious home, which is the moon

Err: Yea, the moon rules.

They enter the ship and it takes off, it's flying low over the houses of Jersey. As they pass over Carl's house the whole ship shakes and crashes out of the sky into Carl's pool.

-

Scene 6

Carl is standing on his lawn jamming out, and Frylock is trying to talk to him but can't be heard over the music. They don't hear the ship crash over the stereo.

Frylock: You must turn that down Carl, it's going to damage your eardrums.

Carl: What? Turn it up? Sure thing fryman.

Carl turns it up with a remote control, it gets louder and more distorted, and then suddenly Carl starts to bleed from the ears. The music suddenly stops as Carl falls over onto the sidewalk, apparently dead.

Frylock: Well, I tried to warn him.

Frylock just floats off, not caring anymore and just thankful for the quite.

Master Shake appears a moment later, he rolls Carl over, and pulls a Gold Colored credit card out of Carl's Back Pants Pocket.

Shake: Doesn't look like you'll be needing this… so you don't mind if I take it… and you shouldn't mind if I do this…

Shake jumps on Carl's head, he doesn't wake up, and shake quickly goes inside the Carl's home.

-

Scene 7

The Mooninites are climbing out of their ship, which is in Carl's pool.

Err: What the hell what that?

Ignignokt: It appears to have been a crude and ineffective sonic weapon.

Err: Yea, In ineffective, and crude.

Ignignokt: Let us steal it, not that we would need it, since it is so crude an ineffective compared to our moon technology, from the moon.

Err: Yea, The moon rules.

Suddenly you see Ignignokt and Err each dragging one of the speakers towards their ship

Then you see Carl's "2 Wicked" car, it his "EARTH PEOPLE ARE TEH SUCK" spray pained on it and the speakers are missing. The Mooninites ship takes off in the background.

-

Scene 8

The next scene is a shot of the inside of Carl's bedroom. Shake is holding up Carl's card and talking into Carl's phone.

Shake: Go ahead and send me "College Chicks Got Drunk volumes 1 through 5" and "Nuns Got Nude Volume 1"

An indiscernible voice speaks from the phone.

Shake: Twenty-Five dollars extra for overnight delivery? Sure why not, not like it's my money.

-

Scene 8

The next day a mail truck leaves Carl's house and Shake crosses the lawn where Carl is still lying apparently dead on the lawn and Carl's car is still missing the speakers and has "EARTH PEOPLE ARE TEH SUCK" written on it. A small dog is pulling on Carl's pant leg, and Shake passes by and steals Carl's mail and goes off screen. He then comes back on screen, and jumps on Carl's head again, then leaves the screen

Back inside the teens living room Shake is going through the mail. He is going through a pile of porno mags from Carl's mail, they all have weird names like "Donkey's and Dykes, Masochist Midgets, and Albino Review," he's throwing them on the ground. Shake finds his videotapes (the one's he just ordered) saves them and keeps looking through the mail. Lastly Shake finds a box that has "Years supply Male Growth Supplement" written and throws it on the ground.

Meatwad comes into the room and sees the box on the floor.

Meatwad: What's this?

Shake: It's a growth supplement, it says if you eat it you'll be long and strong.

Meatwad: Can I have it?

Shake: Take it you rotten hamburger patty, maybe if you eat it you'll grow a brain.

Meatwad: Ok, I think I need one of those.

Shake is holding the tapes.

Shake: Take it and eat it in your room, I have important detective films to review in here, alone.

Meatwad rolls off camera. Shake is about to stick the tape in a VCR he stole from Carl when Carl knocks on the door. Shake answers it not expecting it to be Carl, and jumps back when he sees him. Carl's head is all bandaged around the ear area and he's holding a crowbar.

Carl: Hey there ugh, shakeman, you wouldn't know anything about my freakin card being stolen, and the Earbuster 180, and my mail, oh and my VCR?

Shake: No, maybe you should try Alaska, because people were calling from Alaska complaining about the noise, and your bad taste in music.

Carl: Well, if anyone ask, my card was stolen before I bought the speakers and the growth pills, because that's what I told the credit card people, and they believed me, can you freakin believe it? And I wanted to thank you guys for just letting me lie in the yard there while a dog ate part of my freakin leg.

Shake: That's good to hear, now, run on home, I have a movie to watch.

Carl: Is that my magazines in a pile in the floor their?

Shake tries to hide them by moving over between Carl and the mags

Carl: That's it, your getting the crowbar.

Shake talking in a Jedi Mind Trick Voice: You see no porno, you do not want to hit me.

Just as Carl goes to hit shake with the crow bar a rumbling sound is heard. The teen's house suddenly explodes revealing only a giant Meatwad resulting from the growth pills.

Meatwad: Oh dam, not again

-

Roll Credits

COMMING SOON!!! 

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND THE SECRET OF WHITE

FIRE

When a mystrious blue dragon named sora who came from a more advanced time appears in sonic's wold, she tells sonic and the gang of a greater threat than liblis and the flames of disaster... kathleen! the myserious black dragon and evil dictator of the dark lord's arms. now its up to sonic, silver, and shadow to put an end to kathleen's plot and solve the mystery of the dark lord, a threat to life's very existance.


End file.
